Liquid Courage & Kisses
by citykidsoul
Summary: One Shot Drunk!Mary and Drunk!Francis are both upset that they've kissed other people and Francis decides to go have a conversation with Mary about it at what's perhaps not a very appropriate hour, however the conversation escalates to a bit of a fight.


**_AN: So I pretty much realized that the Arctic Monkeys song "Do I Wanna Know?" is my ship song for Frary okay, so I included it right before and at the end of the story, anyway put this quick fic together last night. We know Mary and Bash are gonna kiss at some point, and then there's the blond girl who I believe is named Olivia (I don't know if she's the same girl that we see in the first episode but for the sake of the story lets just say she is) that is trying to kiss Francis so I played with that. Not really an AU but more something I would like to see happen between them. _**

**_Song: "Do I Wanna Know?"- Arctic Monkeys _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the reign characters or the song 'Do I Wanna Know" by the Arctic Monkeys both belong to their respective creators _**

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? (calling when you've had a few)_

_'Cause I always do ('cause I always do)_

_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_

_Now I've thought it through_

_Crawling back to you, (do I wanna know?)_

_If this feeling flows both ways_

_(Sad to see you go)_

_Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_

_(Baby we both know)_

_That the nights were mainly made for saying_

_things that you can't say tomorrow day_

Mary sighed, as she drops the last piece of jewelry she had worn tonight in her jewelry box, her dress long forgotten on the floor glad to finally be out of her corset and in a comfortable nightgown Mary sits on her bed she dismissed her ladies maids quickly tonight, in to bad of a mood Mary worried she's be unnecessarily mean. There had been another ball for what felt like the 100th time since she had arrived at court. It seemed that there was no shortage of balls at the castle, not that Mary particularly minded they were often fun but tonight's had felt long and drawn out Mary longed for the comfort of her chambers all night.

She and Francis weren't speaking which is what was bringing her most of her unhappiness, she didn't dance with him and it upset her more than she'd like to admit. Bash was nowhere to be seen keeping his distance for the night presumably, which left Mary sitting with her ladies maids most of the night and drowning her sorrows in what was perhaps a few too many glasses of wine, while trying her hardest not to look unhappy; that smug look on the Catherine's face drove her mad mad all night, Catherine no doubt relishing in what had occurred between Mary and her son the past few days she was probably already imagining her riding away in carriage thought Mary. Then there was the girl seeing her in the room alone was enough to set Mary's temper off a bit more all in all Mary wasn't very good company tonight.

Mary leans her head against the headboard guilt beginning to makes it's way through her it's not as if she planned on kissing Bash she didn't even quite know how it happened one moment they were talking about Francis and Olivia the next she felt the warmth of his lips on hers, it was short as soon as she realized what was happening Bash pulled away looking guilty at was what most likely a surprised look on her face he apologized quickly and walked away leaving her feeling stunned. Francis of course somehow caught wind of it and Mary just knew he was mad, him barely directing a word to her only served as confirmation, Mary threw herself down on her bed bringing her duvet over her feeling frustrated but the warm buzz of the wine was enough to curb it for tonight at least. Her only consolation had been that what little she did see of Francis he'd either drunk as much as her if not more, but for all she knew tomorrow she'd wake up without an engagement and only a carriage to Scotland.

Mary had been laying in bed for about two hours trying to sleep but to no avail, when suddenly she heard noise outside her chambers.

"Your Majesty I'm sorry but you can not enter Queen Mary is most likely asleep and given the hour-" her guard was interrupted by Francis much to Mary's surprise

"I don't really give a damn about the hour" said Francis his words spilling out and coming undone at the ends a slight slur obvious "I am your prince and you will open the bloody doors, and tell her I am here" hey may be drunk but the commanding tone in his voice was obvious Mary quickly got out of her bed opening her door before her guard could protest again and more importantly before a scene would unfold outside her door. The door squeaked open and both the guard and Francis turn to look at her, a look of worry and slight fear crept on her guards face "M'lady I do apologize, I didn't mean to wake you" the guard sputtered out quickly but Mary waves him away and brings her attention to Francis instead

"Come in" she told him, with a triumphant smile at her guard Francis all but stumbled into Marys room, closing the door behind him. They stand in silence for a while as Mary takes in the sight of him, his hair was disheveled as if he'd been running his hands through it one to many times and his clothes were equally rumpled. Francis hadn't slept all night, Bash had found him drinking in a corridor and had given him a good slap on the head for 'being a useless idiot' a conversation and small argument later and left him feeling ashamed over Oliva and the guilt over hurting Mary was eating him alive, still he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously at knowing someone else has had kissed her. So fueled by wine and guilt, need to see her, and dash of jealousy he found himself going to her chambers and now inside he was slowly realizing he didn't know what to say maybe Bash was right.

"Thank you for letting me in" Francis said, that sounds like a good enough thing to start off with thought Francis

"That wasn't very proper of you you know. And I was simply sparing you from the embarrassment you'd surely wake up to in a few hours had I not let you in" says Mary breaking her silence, unsure of what else to tell him as she walks around her room lighting more candles to light the dim room "your mother won't be pleased"

"I can't say I care if she finds out" said Francis "besides he won't say anything. However if you want to speak of being proper, I'd say that spilling a glass of wine on Olivia wasn't very 'proper' either" Francis stresses the word and Mary feels her face redden she waits a few seconds before turning to look at him again. He was leaning against her bed post and she was trying to concentrate on anything other than how attractive she was finding him at the moment "It slipped" she told him trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Francis only let out a quiet laugh Mary watches him as he looks at her and begins to feel her cheeks redden again, now very aware of how little clothes she had on in comparison to her day clothing; even though the nightgown still covered her she can't help but feel that she's in a state of undress like this. However she wouldn't let herself linger on the thought for long, feeling a bit braver tonight than she would have on any other day.

No it hadn't been proper and she didn't act like much of a queen but Mary felt jealous and couldn't help but feel slightly satisfied at the thought of the red liquid seeping through the girls dress, it happened just as she was leaving to return to her chambers a glass still in hand she couldn't help but let go of it as she passed the sitting girl hearing her yelp as the wine fell on her made her feel slightly better, apologies could wait a night.

"You didn't dance with me tonight" Mary tells him she doesn't bother keeping the hurt out of her voice, Francis's eyes soften slightly "I wasn't really in the mood to dance Mary"

"Not in the mood to dance or not in the mood to be in the same room as me don't think I didn't notice your were barely in there. I know you know what happened" she tells him raising her chin slightly she wouldn't let him get to it first.

"I can't say that I'm not upset that you kissed him" Francis says his eyes on the floor.

"Oh but you can kiss other girls and I should be perfectly fine with it? Why just because I'm a women just because you will be King one day that gives you the right to kiss whomever takes your fancy? I told you yesterday Francis respect goes both ways" the words spill out of Mary's mouth her voice had raised considerably the wine only aiding her to get the pent up anger she'd been carrying the past few days. Francis opens his mouth but she didn't let him start "And don't tell me that she was here before me so that means she gets some kind of claim over you, she may have met you first but must I remind you that we are the ones engaged. Your mother may tolerate a mistress but I certainly will not, if you have feelings for her well that I can't do anything about now can I but I will make my feelings about her known and very clear to you Francis. And I'll tell you now that I will not accept you parading around with some girl, people already think our engagement is weak and I refuse to add more fuel to flame."

"Keep your voice down Mary or someone will think we're fighting and come in" says Francis with mock concern

"Oh and what else are we doing having a nice chat about the weather at two in morning Francis?" Mary lets out a dry laugh "No instead we're talking about your…your _whore_" the word feels heavy in Mary's mouth and she instantly regrets it seeing anger fill Francis eyes which until now had remained relatively calm. He took a few quick strides toward her and was now a foot away from her "She is not my whore" he tells her the wine very evident in his breath just as it likely was on hers

"I'm no fool Francis I may have spent most of my years at a convent but I know enough of the world to know what goes on between a man and a woman, and don't think I don't know she was in your room the day I first arrived" Mary spat out her words refusing to let Francis look away from her

Francis steps away from her and begings to pace around her room "She left long before you arrived Mary the day you arrived she was only her because it would soon be my sisters wedding. I hasn't seen her since then, and I will have you know that I may have kissed her the other day but regret it deeply and as soon as it happened I dismissed her. Have the past few weeks proved nothing to you? His voice also raised now, but Mary could detect a hint of hurt in his words

"I could ask you the same question" she tells him "I was under the impression that things were going better between us"

Francis takes a few steps towards Mary again closing the distance between them this time until his face was inches away from hers, bringing his hand to her face wiping away a tear that was slowly falling down Marys face "They are" he tells her quietly as he tried to cup her face with his hand but Mary pulls away from him "I told you I don't care about politics I care about being with you. She means nothing to me Mary it was always just a bit of fun she knew that. I don't want her as my anything she never will be"

Mary looks up at him "Promise?" she asks hating how vulnerable her voice sounds. Francis nods his head and smiles reassuringly to her as he cups her face again but this time she didn't pull away instead she turns her head and kisses his palm, Francis strokes her cheek smiling at her feeling happy when she smiled back at him.

"I talked to Bash, that's why neither of us were at the dance tonight" Francis told her

"Francis let me explain" says Mary worry filling her up quickly but Francis shook his head at her "He explained what happened you have nothing to explain or apologize for. He made me realize I was being quite stupid being mad at you when I had done the same, I'm sorry I hurt you so Mary." He told her "but please don't kiss my brother every time you're upset with me because that won't work out either" Mary laughs and burying her head in Francis chest as she feels his arms wrap around her "I was just afraid that you may want her more than me, find her more appealing more Bash and I kissed and was afraid you'd break of the engagement or hate me" she whispered quietly against the fabric of his shirt, he stroked her upper back and placed a kiss in her forehead sometimes even he forgot that at the end of the day Mary was still growing up just as he was no matter what her title said "There is no one more beautiful than you Mary, or smarter or brave" didn't she have any idea how much he admired her thought Francis as he rested his chin against Marys head. They stand quietly holding each other until Francis breaks the silence "Actually Mary don't kiss anyone when your upset with me not just Bash" says Francis placing his hand under Mary's chin and raising her head up until Mary's eyes meet his. Both slightly glazed from the wine "And why's that" Mary asks against his lips "because I don't want you kissing anyone else beside me" he told her "good then we understand each other" replies Mary as she feels his lips meeting hers he kisses her softly at first and then more passionately soon his mouth had found his way to her neck and his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him if that was even possible. Mary smiles softly as his lips meet hers again both kissing away their anger, sadness, and jealousy.

Mary runs her hands through his hair and pulls away from Francis's kiss laughing a little "What" he asks her placing his head on her shoulder "I wouldn't say this is very proper either" he laughs kissing her neck again "I don't mind do you?" he asks feeling his warm breath against her skin Mary runs her hand through his hair again.

"No" she says but still he steps away from her bowing and raising his hand to her "May I have the privilege of this dance Queen Mary?" asks Francis, Mary smiles at him as she takes his hand and they begin to dance in her room Francis only pausing to kiss her, they dance and laugh and kiss till the first signs of morning arrive.

_So have you got the guts?_

_Been wondering if your heart's still open and_

_if so I wanna know what time it shuts_

_Simmer down and pucker up_

_I'm sorry to interrupt it's just I'm constantly_

_on the cusp of trying to kiss you_

_I don't know if you feel the same as I do_

_But we could be together, if you wanted to_


End file.
